


Crying in the Rain

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-28
Updated: 2009-09-28
Packaged: 2017-10-19 11:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/200183
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame





	Crying in the Rain

Draco had always thought the suggestion rain was God’s way of mourning someone was overly sentimental.

But the day his mother was placed in the family crypt, the skies opened up in a great thunderstorm that echoed the pain in his heart. Long after the others had apparated away, Draco stood, his eyes closed, tears and rain mingled on his face, his face turned into the fury of the storm.

He cried until there was nothing left to cry, then let the rain wash his face clean before apparating home to face life once more—this time without his mother.


End file.
